


Foolish Heart

by marshmalu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmalu/pseuds/marshmalu
Summary: Sehun needs someone to act as his boyfriend and it just so happens that his roommate is the president of their university’s drama club.





	Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #062
> 
> happy hunhan month! ;3;

Sehun wakes up before his alarm clock rings and that only happens once in a blue moon. He stares at his white ceiling with brows furrowed and lips slightly puckered, internally asking himself why he’s already awake.

His phone rings. He groans and grabs his phone from the floor and unlocks it to respond to Chanyeol’s messages. _Does this man even sleep?_ He asks to no one as he scrolls through the series of his cousin’s messages from 3:00 am to 7:00 am.

Chanyeol’s face suddenly appears on his phone screen before Sehun can even place it on his bedside table.

“What’s up?” Sehun asks before releasing a yawn.

“Finally. I knew you weren’t aware.”

“What’s up?” Sehun repeats and he hears Chanyeol clear his throat, “Family reunion.”

Sehun groans for the second time that day, “Again? But we just had one last month, right?”

“There will be ice cream.”

“Foul,” Sehun sighs. “All right, I’m on my way to the bathroom. Bye—”

“Wait!”

Too early for a deaf right ear.

“Don’t forget to bring my shirt, okay?” Chanyeol reminds him because, “It’s been years!”

Sehun enters the bathroom and catches a glimpse of his reflection, “Ye—oh, fuck me.”

“No way,” he hears Chanyeol gasp. “I swear to all the gods that I know, Sehun, don’t you dare tell me that you’re wearing it right now.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you that I’m wearing it right now.”

The call ends.

/

The weather forecaster has said it’s going to be a little hot today and Sehun thinks that’s the cue for him to wear his plain white shirt and ripped jeans (and probably be as dashing as always).

He stares at himself at the mirror and grins, “Hey there, handsome.”

Sehun tries to brush his black locks with the use of his hand but gives up immediately when he realizes that it just gets worse the more he touches it.

Grabbing the helmet under his bed, he gives his sleeping roommate one last glance before climbing on his motorcycle and blasting off.

Morning rides are a breath of fresh air; literally and figuratively. The feeling of having the sun as his company and the little breezes of October seeping through his helmet are what Sehun likes the most whenever he dashes through the streets of Seoul in the morning.

He just hopes he finds it easier to wake up early someday because damn, this is what he misses every time he fails to do so.

/

Sehun is sweating hard. Family reunions are not his thing; attending them is like participating in a competition of who’s more successful now and Sehun is not really fond of that idea. It’s supposed to be an occasion where you spend time and catch up with the relatives you haven’t seen in a while, not a comparison party.

The only reason why he still goes, to be frank, is because he wants to see his mom and dad. He’s been living the dorm life since he entered college and there’d really be instances where he would suddenly miss his parents. He also needs to see Chanyeol and Jongin to confirm whether he’s still more handsome than them or he’s still more handsome than them. That’s the only competition that matters here.

“Are you going to stay there until everyone leaves?”

Sehun turns to the owner of the voice and does not hesitate to run and hug him. Jongin spreads his arms and waits for Sehun’s embrace but nothing comes.

“I missed you, Kyungsoo-hyung!” Sehun yells as he envelopes the smaller man in his embrace. Kyungsoo hugs him back and pats his head, “I missed you, too.”

Jongin’s eye-roll is so intense he thinks he’s just seen his brain.

“Hands off, hands off,” Jongin repeats as he peels off Sehun from his boyfriend.

“Oh, hi there, Jongin. I didn’t notice you were there,” Sehun greets his cousin whom he hasn’t seen for months.

“Yeah? That’s because my beauty is blinding,” Jongin replies.

Kyungsoo pulls Sehun with him and leaves Jongin outside.

/

When they enter their Auntie’s house, it’s already packed with people.

“Oh, it’s Sehun!” says a guy who Sehun has no idea who because he forced himself to forget this guy before.

He’s kidding.

But it’s true that he wanted to forget this guy existed because you know those annoying cousins who irritate you even though they’re not doing anything to you? He is one of them.

“Hey, Jiho!” he gives him a hug that doesn’t even last for a second and walks away. Jongin and Kyungsoo bowed to Jiho before following suit.

He doesn’t particularly know why he hates that guy but it seems like he’s not the only one who feels that way so he is not probably the problem.

“Did you see that look on his face? He is just so fake.” Jongin blabs as he shoves one chicken lollipop into his mouth and then one to Kyungsoo.

Sehun shrugs, “He’s always been like that.” He puts more ice cream into his cup and sits comfortably on the stool, “Hey, you guys can walk around if you want to. I’ll be hiding here.”

“Shut up, we’d rather be stuck with you than deal with those fake, judgmental ass—”

“Jongin.”

“Asparagus,” Jongin smiles sweetly to his boyfriend who only shakes his head.

“I’m touched,” Sehun says.

“No, don’t be. We just don’t have a choice.”

Kyungsoo stuffs a chicken lollipop inside Jongin’s mouth, “Stop talking, would you.” He faces Sehun, “Besides, I don’t really know most of them.”

There’s a shriek.

The three look to where the voice came from although they already know who it is.

Sehun covers his ears immediately.

“Oh my God, oh my God!” Baekhyun screams before running to each one of them and giving them a kiss on the forehead. He fails on Jongin, though; because Kyungsoo has already covered Jongin’s forehead with his palm.

“It’s just a kiss, come on!” Baekhyun protests.

“A kiss is not just a kiss!” Kyungsoo retorts.

“How about you kiss me!?” Baekhyun yells back.

“How about you kiss my fist!?”

“I’ve never tried that but sure—”

“You’re impossible,” Kyungsoo sighs.

“You misspelled beautiful,” Baekhyun corrects.

“How can I misspell something that I said?”

Baekhyun blinks, “I don’t know. I’m also wondering how.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and massages his temples. “I should have stayed home,” he mumbles and Jongin squeezes his shoulder before whispering, “Love you.”

“How are you, Baekhyun?” Sehun asks, diverting Baekhyun’s attention to him.

“That’s hyung to you?” Baekhyun scoffs, “Anyway, I’m always in a good mood these days, thank you for asking. I drink eight glasses of water every day! The hours of my sleep are either 8 or 10. I also work out every morning because there’s this new gym near our house and they always play Red Velvet’s songs so I like it there. By the way! Have you listened to Red Velvet’s new album? I like all the—hey, where are you going?!”

“Away from you,” Sehun says before leaving the kitchen.

He comes back after seconds, though, “Auntie’s calling everybody. Seems like she’s going to announce something.”

Upon hearing it, Baekhyun runs quickly to the living room. When Sehun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo reach the place, Baekhyun is already in front; beside Chanyeol and his mom.

“Look at Baekhyun,” Jongin says, pointing out how the boy casually clings his whole body and soul to Chanyeol.

“Fun fact! Chanyeol likes it when Baekhyun does that, he told me once,” Sehun whispers.

Jongin snorts, “It’s too obvious that he likes it. All his body parts are grinning.”

“How’s everyone doing?” Mrs. Park asks which made everyone respond with whistles and cheers. “I want to thank you all for coming,” she smiles. “I hope to see you all again in Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding.”

Sehun chokes, “What the fuck?”

“Are you okay?”

Sehun faces Jongin, “They’re getting married?”

“You don’t know?”

“How did you know?”

“They have an event on Facebook, duh.”

Sehun frowns, “You know I don’t open my Facebook anymore.”

“Jongin, it’s your mom,” Kyungsoo says, tapping Jongin’s thigh.

“What are you saying? She’s also your mom,” Jongin corrects and Kyungsoo playfully slaps his boyfriend’s face.

“Hello everyone,” Mrs. Kim begins. “I hope you all liked the food I prepared,” she grins. “As for my nephew and the love of his life,” he turns to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, not forgetting to give them a huge and sweet smile, “I am so happy for the both of you. I hope Jongin and Kyungsoo’s wedding is next!”

The audience chuckles including Sehun whose laugh is probably the loudest. Kyungsoo covers his face and Jongin just rubs his back.

However, Sehun’s laugh fades when he sees who’s about to grab the microphone from Jongin’s mom.

“Shit.”

“50 bucks. Your mom’s speech is going to be about you again,” Jongin says.

“Hi everyone. First of all, is my son here?” Mrs. Oh starts.

Sehun ducks his head, “Don’t tell her I’m here.”

“Auntie, Sehun’s here!” Jongin yells.

“Oh! Sehunnie, I missed you!” his mom screams to the microphone.

Sehun curses Jongin before waving awkwardly to his mom.

“My son is very handsome, isn’t he?”

God, Sehun wants to disappear.

“I wonder why he’s still single. I already want to have grandchildren, you know!” she giggles.

Mrs. Oh continues to talk about her son until Mrs. Park snatches away the microphone from her grip. She doesn’t forget to scream, “I love you, my son!” before she leaves, though.

“Your mom’s really cool,” Jongin points out and snickers. “Anyway,” he says and Sehun gives him a glance, “Are you really single? I doubt you are.”

“I am,” Sehun sighs. “I’ve got no time for love, you know.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing.” Jongin smiles, “It feels so fucking nice to be in love.”

Sehun faces the floor and thinks about his life. It’s actually not that he has no time for love. It’s just that he hasn’t found the right one yet. He tried to date several people, really; but all of them didn’t work out because first: Sehun’s standards are pretty high and second: he finds it hard to maintain conversations with strangers.

“You know what, I have an idea,” Jongin says and wraps his arm around Sehun’s shoulders. Kyungsoo is quietly eyeing Jongin, also anticipating what his boyfriend’s plan is. “I have this friend—”

“No. I’m not going to date your friend.”

“I’m just trying to help!”

“I appreciate that you want me to be happy, really,” Sehun says. “but I’m not really interested.”

Jongin isn’t the one to give up easily, though, “I appreciate that you appreciate me but I swear, Sehun, you really have to meet this friend of mine. You’ll like him!”

Jongin won’t probably shut up until Sehun agrees so even though he doesn’t like the idea, he opts to say, “Fine. I’ll think about it.”

Sehun hugs his parents for the last time that night before he leaves along with Jongin and Kyungsoo. He doesn’t forget to congratulate Chanyeol and Baekhyun for their upcoming wedding, too. Sehun still cannot digest the fact that Chanyeol is finally getting married. Chanyeol, who always ruined his sand castles and beat him in video games when they were kids, is finally getting married.

Nostalgia envelopes Sehun in a hug and he smiles while he puts his helmet on before driving back to his dorm.

When he reaches his room, his roommate is already asleep. Or perhaps he hasn’t woken up since morning? Sehun doesn’t know.

/

It’s been three days since the reunion and Jongin is still spamming him with text messages about his date that he didn’t even agree upon. Sehun had to shut his phone down because his cousin’s messages are starting to give him a headache.

He throws his phone to his side and lies flat on his bed. His roommate notices it and asks if he’s fine. Sehun answers a weak, “I don’t know.”

However, a thought suddenly pops up inside Sehun’s brain and he sits up, catching his roommate in surprise.

He knows this is crazy but with shaking hands, he swallows hard and asks his roommate, “Would you like to eat ramen?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“But it’s almost 12.”

“My treat.”

Fuck, Luhan lives for free food.

“You should’ve said that sooner. Let’s go!” Luhan says before stuffing his phone inside his pajamas’ pocket. “You better stick to your words. I’m not going to bring my wallet.”

Sehun just chuckles and follows Luhan.

He knows his plan is probably the dumbest thing he’ll ever do but he can’t think of anything better than this. This is his only choice; his last resort.

“Never rode a motorcycle before?” Sehun asks when he notices the look on Luhan’s face.

Luhan eyes the red vehicle in front of him as if it’s a carrot.

And Luhan hates carrots.

“No—I,” Luhan gulps. Sehun has asked the rightest wrong question. He’s never ridden a motorcycle since his mom gave birth to him but man, the ramen—he wants the ramen. Luhan mentally pats his back and mans up, “No, it’s fine.”

Oh, the things he does for free food.

Sehun nods and gives Luhan his helmet. He puts it on right away; it’s heavy but it feels soft.

“Are you not going to wear any helmet?” Luhan asks as he watches Sehun climb on his motorcycle. “I only have one helmet,” Sehun answers and motions Luhan to follow.

Luhan ignores the fact that his legs are shaking. He inhales and exhales before hopping on Sehun’s motorcycle. He doesn’t know where to put his hands on so he decides to just depend his life on the hem of Sehun’s shirt.

However, after some kilometers, Luhan ends up clinging his whole life to Sehun. “Is this how you normally drive!?” he screams.

“Calm down. You’re gripping my waist way too much. If you want the both of us to reach our destination alive, give me some space to breathe.”

“How are we supposed to reach our destination alive when you drive this fast!?”

“This is actually the slowest I’ve ever done,” Sehun admits.

“Then break your freaking record and drive slower!”

Luhan becomes more frustrated when he hears Sehun’s laugh. Well, he doesn’t actually hear it but he can feel the vibrations from Sehun’s back. What’s so funny about this, anyway!?

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you!?”

“We’re almost there, don’t worry,” Sehun says and Luhan finally releases the air he’s been holding in.

Fortunately, they did reach the convenience store alive. Luhan stumbles when his feet touch the ground. Sehun reaches his arm to assist him but Luhan quickly says, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

As roommates for already six months, they are not that close. Perhaps because Sehun is almost outside every day and when he reaches home, Luhan is either asleep or busy. The conversations they exchange only revolve around who showers first (Luhan always lets Sehun first because he always looks as if he’s already late) and may I borrow’s. Luhan’s screams along with Sehun’s reassurances when he was driving earlier is their longest conversation so far.

Sehun is probably in a tough situation right now, Luhan thinks as he eyes the man who is busy preparing their ramens. _He never actually talks to me._

“So...” Sehun mumbles, staring at his ramen while Luhan eats like he hasn’t eaten for a week. “Yes?” Luhan replies, voice muffled.

Sehun breathes deeply. It’s now or never. “Uh, you see, I have this cousin...”

Luhan nods, informing Sehun that he’s listening.

“He wants me to date his friend. My parents keep on asking me why I’m still single and this cousin of mine wants to help me and obviously, I’m not interested but I can’t say no.”

“Why don’t you want to date his friend, though? Give it a try,” Luhan suggests.

“I’d love to,” Sehun replies. “but I can’t. I’m too awkward. All my previous dates failed because of it.”

“You’re not, though,” Luhan says. “Do you want me to give an advice or just listen to you?”

“Actually, I want you do to something.”

“And that is?”

“Can you,” Sehun licks his lips, “pretend you’re my boyfriend for a day?”

Much to Sehun’s surprise, Luhan just shrugs and says, “Sure. When?”

“Are you serious!?” Sehun almost shouts.

Luhan chuckles, “Well, I am actually the president our university’s drama club. This is just a piece of cake to me.”

“Holy shit. Are you for real!? Thank you so much!” Sehun pushes his bowl to Luhan, “Here, have my ramen.”

Luhan lives for free food. He squeals, “Thanks! Would there be more free food?”

Sehun snorts, “Yeah, sure.”

His goddamn cousin will finally shut up.

“When is this happening, by the way?” Luhan asks.

“This Saturday. We’re going to attend my another cousin’s wedding. My family’s going to be there so I’ll be needing you to come with me.”

Luhan gives him an “ok” sign as he slurps his second ramen, “Are there any rules? Am I allowed to kiss you?”

“What?”

Luhan wiggles his eyebrows, “It’d be more realistic if we kiss.”

“Well, it depends...” Sehun murmurs.

Actually, Sehun has no experience with regards to kissing. He’s never kissed anyone except family members. Man, he suddenly prays a kiss won’t be needed because he doesn’t want Luhan to laugh at his non-existent kissing skills.

Luhan laughs, “Fine. Be careful, though. Your parents might actually like me.”

Sehun just throws some tissues to him.

/

The ride back to the dorm is smoother now. Luhan’s screams aren’t heard anymore and are replaced by awes. Seoul is indeed beautiful, Luhan thinks. He wishes he could take pictures. The wind slaps him in the face but he doesn’t mind it at all.

When they get back to their room, Luhan immediately slumps into his bed and rubs his satisfied tummy, “Thanks again, Sehun.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Sehun replies as he struggles to remove his sneakers. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face and when he comes back, his roommate’s already knocked out on his bed, soft snores pouring out from his parted lips.

He jumps into his bed and opens his phone, more than excited to inform Jongin the news that will shut him up. Sehun quickly presses the button and after three seconds his phone rings.

“Yes, you read that right, Jongin.”

“How long have you been in a relationship!?”

If he says just now, Jongin will probably think it’s fake so he says, “A year. We kept it a secret. I had to tell you because you won’t shut up.”

“I wish I could fist bump you right now,” Jongin says. “When will I get to see him? or her?”

“Him.”

“Awesome,” Jongin grins. “Are you bringing him to the wedding?”

“Yeah. It’s about time, I guess.”

“It really is,” Jongin chuckles. “I’m now cancelling your date with my friend,” he announces and it feels so good in Sehun’s ears. “My friend informed me that he isn’t interested anymore, anyway.”

“What!?”

“Why do you sound disappointed?”

“Nothing! I’m just,” Sehun wants to sob. “offended. I’m like, too hot to drop, you know.” What the hell. Jongin should have said it sooner!

“Gross,” Jongin snorts. “Hey, in case it’s not obvious, I want to tell you that I’m so happy for you. Tell me the story in Chanyeol’s wedding!”

Fuck. Story? They don’t have one. “Sure. I’ll now hang up. Good night, asshole.”

“‘Night, lover boy!”

Sehun throws his phone to the side and buries his face in his pillow, “What am I even doing.”

/

Days pass faster than how Sehun drives and he finds himself in front of his bathroom mirror, mentally preparing himself for the event later.

Is he ready? Definitely not. Luhan and him didn’t even get to rehearse because he was busy reviewing for his finals (in fact, it has just ended) and Luhan was always asleep.

So, they’re basically entering the war without weapons.

Thank the heavens, though; because Luhan is an angel. Despite Sehun’s endless rants about how they’d probably fail and mess everything up, the boy didn’t give up on him and just constantly rubbed his shoulders while saying, “It’s going to be okay. You just have to trust me.”

He does not know if it’s Luhan internalizing but it made him calm, nevertheless.

When he leaves the bathroom, Luhan tells him they should both wear bow ties instead of neck ties because it will make them look adorable. Sehun can’t say no. If it’s Luhan, he just always finds it hard to say no.

While Luhan takes a bath, Sehun calls Jongin to ask if they’re already on the way.

“Yeah. We’re almost there,” Jongin answers.

Perfect. Sehun doesn’t want to reach the resort first because he’ll just probably hide behind the coconut trees if that happens. Jongin is good at conversations so Sehun needs to stick with him.

“Great. Did Chanyeol text you?”

“Nah. Guy’s probably busy. I bet he’s shaking so bad he can’t type on his phone anymore.”

Sehun laughs. That’s too accurate.

“Aren’t you going yet?”

“I’m still waiting for my,” he gulps, “my boyfriend.”

Jongin chuckles, “It feels so new to hear you say that. I’m so excited to tease you.”

“You just did,” Sehun rolls his eyes. The bathroom lock clicks. “Oh, he’s done already. I’ll call—what the fuck.”

“Are you okay?”

Luhan looks so fucking good.

“I’ll call you later,” Sehun says before facing the wall, preventing himself from staring at Luhan.

He holds his cheeks, recalling how Luhan looks inside his head over and over again. Luhan in a suit with white bow tie and slicked back hair—what a fucking god.

Sehun prefers him in his pajamas, though; but he cannot deny the fact that the Luhan he’s seen is gorgeous.

Hella gorgeous.

Now, he suddenly feels insecure. _“It’s okay, Sehun. You look handsome,”_ he tells himself. But come to think of it, why does he even feel this way? Shouldn’t he be grateful that Luhan looks gorgeous and he looks handsome like man, people would be staring at them as they enter the venue thinking, “Wow, what a perfect couple.”

 _“That’s right. Everything’s fine,”_ he assures himself before breathing deeply and facing Luhan.

“Ready?” Luhan asks and his eyes are sparkling like glitters, damn it.

“Not really,” Sehun honestly says and when Luhan frowns he immediately adds, “but I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Luhan smiles at that, “Don’t worry, Sehun,” he offers his hand which Sehun desperately grabs, “You have me.”

/

Luhan is more than thankful he was able to convince Sehun that they should hail a cab instead of using the motorcycle because the helmet would ruin his hairstyle (he has his own helmet now; Sehun bought him one night). Little did Sehun know, Luhan just didn’t want to ride his motorcycle because he’s still a little bit frightened of it.

The ride to the resort only lasted for twenty minutes because it’s still early in the morning and the flow of traffic is just right. Luhan occasionally gave Sehun worried glances because he seriously looked like he was about to throw up at any moment. That didn’t go unnoticed by Sehun, by the way; and it made him want to curl up into a ball and just lie on Luhan’s lap because the boy is comfort personified, apparently.

“We’re here outside the resort,” Sehun informs Jongin through the phone. “Where are you?”

“Bar. Left side.”

“Got it.” He grabs Luhan’s hand, “Come on.”

Luhan chuckles as they enter, “Calm down. Your hand is shaking.”

“I can’t control it,” Sehun cries yet his face remains stoic. Luhan laughs and just swings their hands to wash away Sehun’s anxiety.

The place looks amazing. As they walk towards the bar, the more the tropical music gets louder. Luhan looks around the place, mouth slightly parted. Cottages are decorated with flowers and balloons. The weather is nice, too—not too hot and not too cold. The sand should be irritating but surprisingly, they find it thrilling to see their shoes leave footmarks as they walk.

“It’s beautiful,” Luhan points out.

“It is,” Sehun replies. “Now, look to that side.”

Luhan follows what Sehun has pointed and gasps. Peeping between the coconut trees is a beach (an exquisite one) and the sun’s reflection on it makes it sparkle. “Oh my God, I totally signed up for this.”

Sehun laughs, “You’ll see more of that later but let’s find my cousin first.”

Five steps and someone already approaches them, much to Sehun’s dismay.

And it’s none other than Jongin’s mom.

“My Sehunnie is getting more handsome, isn’t he?” she says before giving him a hug. “Is he your boyfriend? Nice catch,” she whispers between their embrace before pinching Sehun’s butt.

“Auntie, this is Luhan. Luhan, this is my Auntie number one.”

Luhan bows to her and offers her a smile that she gladly reciprocates.

“How long have you been in a relationship?”

“A year.”

“A month.”

Sehun’s hold on Luhan’s hand tightens. Luhan curses himself mentally in all languages.

What a great start.

“Okay?” Mrs. Jongin chuckles.

Luhan stays staring on the ground, not knowing what to say. Sehun clears his throat, “Actually, we’ve been together for a year already but we kept it a secret until last month.”

“Oh, I see,” she says, making Sehun and Luhan breathe in relief. “Why did you keep it a secret, though? You two look adorable.”

It’s now Luhan’s turn to talk, “It’s because of me,” he says, making Sehun turn to him. “I thought my parents wouldn’t like the idea of me dating a guy so we decided to hide it at first. They found out later on and told me that they’re fine with it as long as I’m happy.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet. I’d like to meet your parents someday,” Sehun coughs and Luhan just beams. “Now, would you excuse me? I’ll just go and check the food.”

As soon as Jongin’s mom gets a little farther, Sehun immediately pulls Luhan to the shower room. After making sure that no one’s around, they enter in one cubicle and locks the door. Luhan has to prevent himself from laughing along the process.

“We got to talk,” Sehun murmurs. “Nice story you got there, by the way,” he commends, also preventing himself from laughing.

“Well, that story is actually half-true.”

“For real?”

“Yeah,” Luhan smiles. “Except that I never had a boyfriend.”

“For real!?”

“Shhh,” Luhan immediately replies before chuckling, “And yes, for real. Fear not, though. I may have no experience in relationships in real life but trust me, I had a lot in the theater world. President of the drama club, remember?”

“All right. I’ll hold onto that,” Sehun says. “Listen, we have to construct a story. We almost messed up earlier.”

Luhan nods, “You’re right.”

“Okay, so we’ve been together for a year now.”

Luhan nods again, “We just had our anniversary last September.”

“Right. If someone asks you how we got together, what would you say?”

“You’re my roommate?”

“We’ve only been roommates for six months.”

“You were my classmate in Technical Writing and suddenly became my roommate?”

“Better,” Sehun grins.

Luhan smirks, “Who fell in love first?”

“Not me,” Sehun quickly says.

Luhan sighs, “Fine. But you confessed first!”

“Call.”

Luhan suddenly laughs, “We sound hilarious.”

“We do,” Sehun laughs along.

Their laughs come to a halt when they hear the sound of the door opening.

“Shit.”

“Do not breathe,” Luhan murmurs. “Sit down.”

“Huh?”

The sound of the footsteps grows louder. Luhan has no choice but to push Sehun down and sit on his lap so only Sehun’s feet would be seen under the door.

“Stop shaking!” Luhan whispers.

“For Pete’s sake, Luhan, you’re Indian sitting on my lap right now like a freaking yogi!”

The footsteps stop and they a hear a sound of a zipper being pulled down. Luhan uses his two palms to cover Sehun’s mouth because the man keeps on writhing beneath him.

Finally, the person finishes peeing and washes his hand. Sehun just stares at Luhan (who is too immersed with predicting the person’s every move based on what he hears) with an unpleasant look because he can’t feel his thighs anymore and he can’t do anything about it.

“I think he’s already left,” Luhan says, attention still focused outside while Sehun’s busy counting Luhan’s eyelashes. He stops midway, though. They’re uncountable.

“Hey, I think he’s already left,” Luhan repeats, facing Sehun this time.

Their eyes meet followed by a deafening silence. And for some reason, Sehun’s thighs stop shaking.

Luhan’s lips, much to Sehun’s surprise, suddenly turns into a smile making him burrow his eyebrows, “What.”

“Nothing,” Luhan beams. “Let’s go! I’m getting sweaty.”

Luhan removes himself from Sehun’s lap and carefully opens the door. He grabs Sehun’s hand and pulls him with him.

They step out of the cubicle after making sure there’s no one except that there’s actually someone.

And it’s staring at them as if he has just seen a ghost.

It took Jongin five seconds to digest what’s happening. “Holy shit, Luhan, you are Sehun’s boyfriend?!”

“You know him?”

Jongin almost shouts, “Yeah!” he laughs, shoulders shaking, as Sehun and Luhan just stare at him. Jongin turns to Sehun, “Remember that friend that I set you up with? It’s Luhan, dude.” he laughs again before facing Luhan, “Remember that hopeless cousin that I told you to meet? That’s this boy right here.”

Sehun wants to cry.

So he does.

Luhan immediately catches his head and rests it on his shoulder as he pats his back. Jongin also pats his back and says, “I was also emotional when I realized Kyungsoo’s the one.”

Sehun’s sob gets louder.

“Would you leave us for a moment, Jongin? I will just calm this big baby down,” Luhan says. Jongin salutes him and wishes them luck. “We’ll be at the bar.”

Once Jongin’s finally gone, Luhan laughs and shakes Sehun slightly, “Are you really crying?”

Upon hearing that, Sehun sniffs for the last time, wipes his tears, and straightens up, “I had no choice, okay. I also wanted to cry, anyway.”

Luhan laughs, “Why?”

“What do you mean why? You,” he emphasizes, “apparently, is the reason why I asked you to act as my boyfriend.”

“And?”

“And it’s frustrating.”

“What? It’s actually cool! Like, how small is this world, really?”

“You find everything cool.”

“Yeah, even you,” Luhan winks, trying to make Sehun laugh.

“Shut up,” Sehun mumbles. “Let’s go home.”

“What? No!” Luhan yells. “Have you forgotten that this is Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding?”

“So now you’re concerned with my family? It’s not like you’re really my boyfriend.”

Luhan’s ears twitch upon hearing those words. “What a jerk,” he whispers before facing Sehun, “I now know why you’re single. It’s not because you’re awkward. It’s because you only think about yourself. I’m out!” he says before dashing off.

Way to go, Sehun.

Luhan doesn’t cry easily. Since he was a kid, he has already trained himself how to prevent himself from crying. At a very young age, he has already learned how to bottle things up inside him. He is so good at it that people see him as someone who’s strong, unbreakable. However, what they don’t see is everything that comes after it. They are not aware of the silent tears that roll off after he turns away nor the muffled sobs once the light goes off.

People only see what you want them to see, anyway.

Luhan doesn’t cry easily. Luhan is strong and unbreakable. Luhan is not like this.

Perhaps he is not Luhan anymore.

/

Sehun has already lost count of how many people he has bumped into. He thought Luhan’s honey blond hair would make it easier for him to spot the boy but was he wrong. He should’ve made him wear yellow or maybe neon pink; he’d rock anything, anyway.

He’s really sorry, okay. He also cannot believe he said that.

His forehead is sweating already and his legs are starting to ache. God, he’s been running forever. He looks like a mess now and the ceremony’s about to start. Did Luhan really leave him? He’s not that bad to do that, is he? But where did he go?

Sehun halts.

Food.

Sehun runs to the buffet as fast as he could, not minding the sand, the people, and the voice through the speakers telling everyone to proceed to their seats already because the wedding is starting soon.

He’s there. Sehun sighs. He’s there, sitting prettily while munching something which Sehun suspects as ice cream.

Sehun sits in front of him. Luhan spares him a look before scooping again.

“I also like vanilla ice cream,” Sehun says out of the blue, trying to start a conversation.

“Cool,” Luhan replies nonchalantly and he hears Sehun snort so he changes it immediately to, “Nice. I mean.”

Sehun bursts out laughing while Luhan shoots daggers into him, “Don’t laugh at me. I’m still mad, okay.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Luhan’s stare softens a little, if Sehun’s not hallucinating. “What I said was rude. I swear, I also couldn’t believe I said that,” Sehun glances at Luhan’s reaction for a second, “to you. Who’s just trying to help.” The moment he lost sight of Luhan earlier, Sehun realized that he wouldn’t survive this day without him.

“I’m glad you realized it was rude,” Luhan says after a pause. Sehun wants to curl into a ball again. “Okay, you are forgiven.” One of Luhan’s weaknesses is that he can’t stay mad.

Sehun smiles at that, “Our first lovers’ quarrel.” Luhan finally smiles and Sehun sighs in relief. It’s not even that long but he has already missed Luhan’s smile. Their smiles falter suddenly, though, when they hear the organ.

Sehun offers his hand, “Let’s go?”

“It’s still on?”

He grabs Luhan’s hand and they start running for their lives, “It’s never not on, babe.”

Luhan chuckles, “Let’s show them a great performance, then.”

Meanwhile, in the line, Jongin is trying his best not to scream because Sehun’s still not around and he is supposed to walk after him. Baekhyun is giving him questioning looks and he just replies with a thumbs up even though he doesn’t honestly know where the asshole went. His partner is also getting uncomfortable and Jongin doesn’t know what to say. If Kyungsoo was not beside him, he has probably fainted already.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Jongin turns into the familiar voice and releases the sigh he’s been keeping, “Where the fuck were you!?”

Sehun just apologetically smiles at him and that’s where Jongin notices Sehun’s sweaty forehead and messy hair. He tries to find Luhan among the crowd and when he sees Luhan’s face, it finally hits him.

He slaps Sehun’s shoulder, “You guys are so gross, I can’t believe this. You didn’t even clean his face!”

Before Sehun can say that it’s vanilla ice cream and totally not what Jongin is thinking, the boy’s already walking through the aisle with Kyungsoo.

The ceremony went smooth, fortunately. The weather also didn’t fail them. Even though Sehun wasn’t beside Luhan, he still checked the boy (every fucking minute that Jongin almost punched him because he kept on turning around and it was making him feel dizzy) because what if the boy runs away again? And Luhan is actually so interesting to watch. His mouth is agape most of the time, he still claps even though everybody has already stopped clapping, and he even snaps pictures. He’s just so... cute.

After Chanyeol and Baekhyun were pronounced as husband and husband, Sehun immediately left his seat and sneaked to where Luhan was. As the (fake) boyfriend, he thinks it’s just normal to make sure that Luhan’s not feeling alone.

“Missed me?” Luhan jokes.

Sehun nods, “Can’t last a moment without my boyfriend.”

Luhan smirks, “Missed you, too.” He grabs Sehun’s hand and intertwines it with his—like he’s born to do that—like he’s used to it and Sehun is suddenly shaking again.

It’s kind of unfair, he thinks. Luhan can do this and that without feeling embarrassed nor shy while he already feels like dying with just a brush on his shoulder.

But this is a game, after all; a game he cannot lose because it’s a game he made himself.

He squeezes Luhan’s hand _. I shall not lose._

Luhan squeezes back. _I... shall not lose._

He draws little circles on Luhan’s hand. _Try me._

He subtly checks Luhan’s reaction only to find out that the boy is grinning. He only realizes he’s been staring for a good five minutes now when Luhan finally faces him with a smug expression, “What?” he asks with a playful tone, accompanied by a voice as sweet as strawberry.

Sehun averts his gaze and faces in front. “Y—you...” he blinks, “had something on your hair a while ago. Don’t worry it’s gone already. It... it evaporated.”

Luhan covers his mouth to suppress his laugh, “Really?”

“You’re teasing me. Don’t.” Sehun says without sparing Luhan a look while Luhan keeps his shit-eating grin on his face, “Why not?”

Sehun gives him a side glance, “Because it’s rude! Would you please stop smiling like that.”

Luhan does the opposite, of course. “Like this?”

Sehun almost resembles a child throwing a fit now. He stomps his foot lightly, “Ah, why are you like that?”

“Why were you staring at me a while ago?” Luhan grins.

“I told you already, didn’t I? There was a... thing.”

Luhan giggles. He can feel Sehun’s shaking hand on his. “A thing? You sure it’s not because I looked beautiful?” he wiggles his eyebrows after saying that.

Sehun forces himself to let out a gasp, “In your dreams.”

“Admit it and I’ll stop,” Luhan offers, obviously enjoying the moment.

“No way,” Sehun says before standing up and walking to join the family picture.

Luhan laughs in his seat, “Admit it, Sehun!”

Sehun walks faster, “No!”

_Must not lose._

_/_

“I still cannot believe you guys are a thing,” Jongin suddenly says after they settle on their designated table. “How did you know each other?”

“We were classmates in Technical Writing,” Luhan replies and Sehun is preventing himself from laughing.

Jongin gasps, “Wait! Is he the one you referred to as Mr. Adonis?”

Luhan’s face turns red at that, “Y-yeah.” _How could Jongin still remember that!?_

Sehun whispers to Luhan, “Mr. Adonis?”

“It’s not you, okay,” he whispers back before yelling at Jongin, “You didn’t have to bring that up, you know!”

Sehun laughs at the silly nickname, “I didn’t know that.”

“He used to write that at the back of his notebook every day,” Jongin adds and Luhan has to ask for Kyungsoo’s help to shut Jongin up.

Sehun gives Luhan a smug grin, making Luhan slap Sehun’s face away from him lightly.

“How about you two? How did you know each other?” Sehun questions.

Jongin scoffs, surprised that Sehun doesn’t know, “Drama club, duh.”

“Oh, right. I forgot you were dramatic.”

Jongin and Luhan eye him in disbelief.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“By the way, have you guys done it already?” Jongin asks, earning a nudge from Kyungsoo afterwards. That doesn’t stop him, though, “I can give you tips.” He gets his phone and scrolls through his memos to find his list.

Luhan looks at Sehun. Sehun nods at him, a signal that it’s time to leave.

“First tip!”

“They already left, Jongin.”

“Should I share it to you instead?”

“Do you want me to leave you, as well?”

Jongin leans on his seat with brows furrowed, “I don’t know why people keep on refusing when I offer help. Is there something wrong with me?”

Kyungsoo laughs and shakes his head.

/

Cocktail hour has already started and Luhan can’t help but feel excited because dinner will be served soon. They tried to stick with Jongin and Kyungsoo for a while but when Jongin started to drop _that_ question, they thought it was finally time to escape. They have talked about it. It’s a strategy. “If the question involves sex, the past, or is just hard to answer, then we leave.”

That’s why they ended up near the beach. Sehun promised that Luhan would get to see more of it later and later is right now.

“I like sunsets,” Luhan mutters while snapping pictures of the beauty in front of them.

Sehun has his hands inside his pockets. “I like sunsets, too; but I like sunrises more.”

Luhan focuses the camera on Sehun and changes it to video mode. “Say it again.”

“Are you filming me?”

“No, I’m filming myself.” Sehun scoffs at that, making Luhan laugh and shake his phone slightly. “Why do you like sunrises more, Mr. Sehun?”

Sehun chuckles and turns to face the sunset while Luhan zooms in on his side profile, “It’s like a daily reminder that you can always start anew, you know. I just hope I find it easier to wake up early someday,” he frowns. “How many sunrises have I missed already?”

“I can’t believe you’re saying that in front of a sunset and a sunset lover. You have no shame,” Luhan chuckles.

Sehun shrugs and faces the camera, “Is that still on?”

“Yeah. You look good, don’t worry.”

“I always do,” Sehun replies which makes Luhan shake the camera again because of laughing too much. Sehun, then, grabs the phone from him and focuses it on Luhan. “Stand there,” he instructs. Luhan obeys, “Here?”

Sehun nods, “Why do you like sunsets, Mr. Luhan?”

Luhan acts as if he’s thinking deeply. Sehun laughs, “Stop it.” Luhan also laughs when he realizes he looks stupid and fixes his bow tie.

“I like sunsets because,” he pauses, trying to organize his thoughts, “they feel like a sweet embrace after a long day? Telling you that you did well... no matter how worse or great your day was.” Luhan smiles to the camera, “Did that make sense?” he chuckles.

“Yeah,” Sehun mumbles. “It’s beautiful.”

He doesn’t know what he’s referring to anymore.

/

The sky turns black. The moon has its reflection on the sea. The torches are finally lit and the venue looks so beautiful. If Sehun wasn’t Sehun, he’d probably commend whoever’s behind this.

Upon waiting for the newlyweds’ arrival, Jongin just stays glued on his phone, playing ROS probably while Sehun counts the number of guests who are wearing fedora hats. Beside them, Kyungsoo and Luhan are busy talking about food. Kyungsoo cooks well—one of the reasons why Jongin loves him—while Luhan, as what he says, he eats well. Kyungsoo promised Luhan he’d teach him some recipes someday so he could finally stop clinging his life to delivered food.

“Does Sehun even feed you real food?” Kyungsoo asks, making sure Sehun hears it. Luhan squints his eyes and whispers, “He only feeds me ramen.” Sehun hears it, anyway. “But it’s all right. He makes the best ramens in the world.”

“Do you mean that?” Sehun questions and gives him a look that says ‘is that true or just a part of the act?’

“Of course not!” Luhan laughs. Sehun sighs. He shouldn’t have asked about it. “Okay, I was kidding.” Sehun’s head perks up at that. “It’s true. Your ramens are the best, babe.”

Okay, Sehun can’t stop smiling. He doesn’t know why. He has lost control of himself already. Is he possessed? He hopes not. “Thanks, babe,” he manages to reply before grabbing Luhan’s hand under the table. Luhan gives him a cheeky smile and maybe Sehun is indeed possessed because he suddenly wants to kiss that smile. Heck, he doesn’t even know how to kiss, in the first place. And why does he keep on holding Luhan’s hand in his like his life depends on it? And why is he still smiling? And why is he even asking these when he clearly knows why? He knows he knows, who is he trying to fool. When Luhan smiled at him and he suddenly found Luhan’s twinkling eyes better than the stars above them, that’s where he knew that it was already it, that he already _lost._

_Losing has never felt this good._

Kyungsoo smiles to himself as he examines the two in front of him.

The crowd suddenly cheers. Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally arrive with big smiles on their faces. They position themselves to do their first dance. Everyone looks at the two, some are taking photos and videos of them, and Baekhyun’s mother can’t help but be emotional.

“They look beautiful together,” Luhan absentmindedly says as they watch the two.

Sehun nods, “They do.”

Luhan suddenly turns to Sehun, “Did you smell that?”

“Your fart?”

“No!” Luhan hits his shoulder, “The food! I can smell it already!”

“Oh.” Sehun laughs, “Yeah, it will be served after they dance.”

True enough, after the newlyweds danced, the first course of the meal was finally served and Luhan was extremely excited. “The moment you’ve been waiting for,” Sehun said when Luhan had his first bite. Luhan just nudged him slightly. While they were eating, Chanyeol and Baekhyun along with their parents took the opportunity to thank everyone who made it to their wedding.

Luhan leans on his seat after he finishes eating. Sehun asks him if he’s satisfied and he replies with a very eager nod. Jongin sees it and mentally commends his mom.

Luhan suddenly notices Sehun’s tapping on the table. He smirks, “Hey,” he says to get Sehun’s attention. “You want to hold my hand, don’t you? But you can’t because it’s still greasy,” he chuckles.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Just wash your hands already.”

Luhan barks out a laugh and stands up, “All right, babe. I’ll be back.” Sehun is just too fun to tease.

When Luhan gets back, however, a woman is sitting on his chair and is wiping Sehun’s sweat. _Sehun isn’t even sweaty_ , Luhan thinks. Sehun is evidently not amused and Jongin is preventing himself from laughing. When his (fake) boyfriend notices him, he stands up and motions Luhan to quickly get closer.

“Mom, this is Luhan, my boyfriend,” Sehun announces with so much ease it almost feels real. “Babe, this is my mom.” After digesting the fact that this woman is Sehun’s mother, Luhan immediately bows. When he faces Sehun’s mom again, she was grinning at him. Luhan nervously grins back, not knowing what to do nor say. Sehun is also clueless. His mom can be unpredictable sometimes.

Mrs. Oh grabs Luhan’s hand and gently pulls him with her, “May I borrow your boyfriend? I think I’ll like him better than you.” And with that, they leave.

What did just happen? Did his mother just steal his boyfriend from him? He slumps in his seat. “Your mom’s really cool,” Jongin snickers. “Shut up.”

Sehun eyes Luhan and his mom, following where they’re heading to. His eyes travel to their linked arms. _Damn it, I’m supposed to be the one holding that hand._

“Are you seriously mad at your mom right now because he stole your boyfriend?” Jongin amusedly says. However, as if on cue, Jongin’s mom suddenly appears beside Kyungsoo and asks if he can come with her to talk about the food that was served. Everything happened in a flash and Jongin is too appalled to say anything. He didn’t even get to say bye to Kyungsoo.

Sehun snorts, “We’re on the same boat now, buddy.”

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with you,” Jongin scoffs. He, then, becomes serious. “By the way,” he smiles widely, “how is Luhan as a boyfriend? Noisy?”

Sehun laughs at that, “Yeah, he’s quite the talker.” He leans on his chair, “But he’s actually amusing. And nice. And sweet. And—”

“Okay, I get it. You love him.”

“Damn right,” Sehun replies instantly and he doesn’t know where he gets these words. “He’s the one who fell in love first, though,” he adds. “Whatever,” Jongin rolls his eyes and looks at Sehun straight in the eye, “Hey, you take care of Luhan, okay? He’s one of the best persons in the world.”

“He is.”

“Don’t ever make him cry,” Jongin warns. Luhan is one of his closest friends. He has seen him bawl his eyes out over Kyungsoo whenever they fight and he doesn’t want to see Luhan in that same situation. Although he knows all relationships are not rainbows and butterflies, he still doesn’t want to see him cry. Luhan is just too fragile. “Except in bed,” he adds and winks.

“Shut up,” Sehun replies, finding it hard to stop himself from smiling. “And noted.”

Jongin smiles at that and nods. “I recorded that,” he jokes. Well, at least Luhan ended up with this guy. Even though he knows how Sehun can be stupid at times, he is sure that Luhan is in good hands. Needless to say, he is also genuinely happy that Sehun ended up with Luhan. His cousin deserves someone like Luhan. Heck, they deserve each other.

“It feels so fucking nice, right? To be in love?”

Sehun is about to answer but all of a sudden, his eye catches Luhan who is munching whatever his mom gives him. He gasps every time his tongue meets a new taste and he looks like a fool.

A cute one, by the way.

Sehun laughs.

Jongin looks at where Sehun is staring and snickers, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The DJ changes the song into a slow one and Chanyeol and Baekhyun proceed to the dance floor. Sehun hates this part so much. He’d rather dance to EDM than this. It’s too romantic.

Many people start to join the newlyweds as the first chorus of Celine Dion’s Because You Loved Me plays. Sehun still convinces himself he hates the song (his foot is tapping along the beat, though).

Jongin excuses himself for a while to get his boyfriend back but returns alone after some minutes. His mom doesn’t want to give him back. “I just want to dance with him!” he says out of frustration. Jongin suddenly turns to him but Sehun already saw it coming before Jongin could even think about it. “No,” he says flatly when Jongin opens his mouth. “Dance with Jiho, instead,” he suggests.

After some more wines and romantic songs, the DJ stops the music for a while because it’s already time to toss the bouquet. Sehun and Jongin watch from afar as the men and women struggle to catch Baekhyun’s bouquet. Everyone screams when the bouquet is finally thrown into the air.

Jongin almost falls from his chair when he sees who got the bouquet.

It’s his mom.

She squeals and runs immediately to give the bouquet to Kyungsoo who is standing at the side. Everyone claps while laughing at what Mrs. Kim did. Kyungsoo has no choice but to accept the bouquet. It’s Jongin’s mom, anyway.

Sehun finishes his 9th glass of wine for that night before searching for Luhan among the crowd and there he is, still having a conversation with his mom. They didn’t even bother to join the bouquet toss (much to Sehun’s disappointment). Is their topic that important?

He decides to busy himself with some more wine; however, his ears suddenly twitch when he hears the music. The DJ finally changes the songs to upbeat ones. It’s time to party!

Kyungsoo finally returns with an apologetic smile on his face, “Sorry.” Jongin tries to act as if he’s mad but he knows he can’t do that especially to his boyfriend so he nods instead. Kyungsoo grabs his hand, “Dance with me? This is me making it up to you.”

Jongin’s grin is so wide. “Okay. This is me accepting your offer.”

Sehun is not envy, he swears. He can dance to Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now alone, okay. He doesn’t need a partner. Really.

He drinks from his glass one last time before following Kyungsoo and Jongin to the dance floor. However, in the middle of walking to them, he realizes that he can’t. He can’t do it. He’ll just look like a fool. He sighs and decides to return to his seat.

“Where are you going?”

He stops on his tracks and turns to the one who called him.

Luhan has a huge beam on his face. His eyes are twinkling and his cheeks are popping. He is... glowing. Gone are the background, seats, and other people. Sehun only sees Luhan. This is probably the wine’s effect.

“Where are you going?” Luhan repeats.

“To my seat,” Sehun replies. “Were you going to the dance floor?” Luhan asks.

There’s no point in lying now. “Yeah.”

“Why did you stop?”

“I had no partner.”

Luhan steps closer, “You have one now.” He pulls Sehun by the hand, “Come on, the song hasn’t ended yet.”

Sehun squeezes Luhan’s hand. _Finally._ Luhan releases his hand when they reach the dance floor, though, because they have to dance.

The song reaches its bridge and Luhan goes batshit. He is literally flailing. People probably think he’s drunk except that he’s not. Sehun watches him in awe. When Luhan notices that his supposed to be partner isn’t dancing, he stops, “Why aren’t you dancing?”

Sehun laughs, “You’re too entertaining to watch.” Luhan rolls his eyes on that, “You’re supposed to be my partner, Mister!”

The song goes back to the chorus. Luhan uses that opportunity to grab Sehun’s hands to make him dance with him. _Fuck it, I love this song_ , Sehun thinks before finally dancing and even singing along. Luhan has a proud smile on his face, “That’s my man.”

God, they are so out of beat and sync but who cares, right? What matters is that they are having the time of their lives. No deadlines, quizzes, and other things to think about—only him and him in their own little world.

The song starts to fade out but their laughs are still on loop. “Wow, that felt nice,” Luhan comments while catching his breath, smile still intact.

“Yeah, dancing like fools actually felt nice,” Sehun chuckles. His jaws hurt already. How long has it been since he last laughed like this?

“Fools? What are you saying? We danced like experts!” Luhan jokes. “I’ll get us drinks,” he says. “Stay there.”

“Be quick,” Sehun demands.

The song changes into a slow one again and Sehun suddenly feels out of place. He decides to leave the dance floor and sit on the nearest chair instead.

 _It’s been a great day, so far._ Sehun is actually surprised nothing bad has happened yet. Perhaps black is his lucky color for today. It feels new to actually have fun in an event like this. However, when he tries to find where Luhan is and sees that he is having a conversation with someone, he quickly takes back what he has said. Black is not his lucky color for today.

Sehun shoots daggers into Jiho’s back as the guy laughs along with Luhan. What’s so funny? And does Jiho really have to hit Luhan’s shoulder when he laughs!?

 _This asshole._ Sehun is not annoyed, he swears; because what he feels is more than that. He marches to where the two are and slithers his hand into Luhan’s waist.

Luhan turns to Sehun and whispers, “Sorry. For taking too long.”

Sehun doesn’t reply.

“Hey, Sehun! Didn’t know Luhan was your friend!” Jiho says.

“You know each other?” Sehun asks for the second time that night.

Luhan shakes his head, Jiho nods.

“Okay?”

Jiho laughs and Sehun’s eye twitches when he hits Luhan again, “Hey, we’ve already exchanged each other’s names, right? We already know each other, then!”

“Oh,” Luhan forces himself to laugh. “That’s—”

“That’s not what I meant, Jiho,” Sehun deadpans. He looks like he’d punch Jiho anytime soon. Luhan wants to squeeze his hand or something to calm him down but he has drinks in his hands so he decides to scoot closer to Sehun instead. “And he is not my friend. He is my boyfriend so if it isn’t too much for you, will you please fuck off?”

Jiho has a smug smile on his face, “Chill, dude. I’m just trying to make friends.”

“He’s not interested,” Sehun retorts.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what he th—”

Sehun scratches his head in annoyance, “Will you just fucking shut your mouth up!?”

The sudden uproar makes the people turn to them including Sehun’s mom. Jiho smirks upon noticing that, “Okay, okay. I’m out.” He says before walking away, the smug smile not leaving his face.

Luhan turns to Sehun. He has his teeth clenched and he looks... scary. To escape the scene he has created, Sehun removes his hand from Luhan’s waist and starts walking to the door. Black is really not his lucky color for today.

Luhan runs to follow Sehun. Did he just ruin the wedding? As expected for the king of disaster.

Running while balancing two champagnes in your hands isn’t Luhan’s forte but he’d rather do it than stay inside the reception. Sehun’s long limbs are not a big help either; they just make it harder for Luhan to catch up. “Sehun, wait!”

No response. Luhan doesn’t know if it’s because he’s too far away or Sehun just doesn’t care anymore. He hopes it’s the former.

“Sehun!” Last time he checked, Sehun was the one running after him. Well, look at them now. Time to say the magic word. “Jerk...”

Sehun halts.

_Bingo._

“What did you say?”

Never call Sehun jerk especially when he’s mad, Luhan mentally takes note. He nervously laughs, “I said something?”

Sehun turns his back from him. “Hey, I’m sorry!” Luhan runs again, faster this time. “You didn’t look when I called you by your name that’s why I called you that!”

Sehun hails a cab.

“But I didn’t mean it! Hey! What about these!?”

With that, Sehun stops opening the taxi’s door midway to go to Luhan. He grabs the glass from Luhan’s hand and drinks it in one go. Before Luhan can open his mouth, he does the same to the other glass. Sehun turns his back again but this time, Luhan doesn’t let him go without him. He leaves the glasses on the floor before sprinting. Thank God, Sehun still has the heart to let him ride the cab with him. He doesn’t have a choice, anyway; Luhan would break the glass if he wouldn’t let him enter.

The ride back to their dorm is painfully frustrating. The atmosphere is heavy; there are no conversations and Luhan is getting worried because the man beside him isn’t even blinking. He doesn’t even know why Sehun is mad. Is Jiho his ex or something?

They stay like that for thirty minutes until Luhan’s phone rings. “Hello? Yes, he’s with me. We’re on our way home now, don’t worry!” Sehun side glances Luhan and squints his eyes when he notices that the guy is blushing. “I will...” he blushes some more. “Okay, thank you! Bye, dad!”

Sehun gets chills on that. Dad? Luhan told him his dad was already gone, he is sure, so who is that person he was talking to? Sehun’s mouth parts at his sudden realization.

“You have a sugar daddy?”

Luhan as well as the taxi driver turn to look at him, “What?”

“I heard you call that person dad. Isn’t your dad gone already?”

Luhan’s laugh is too loud for a very small space. “Silly, that’s your dad!”

“My dad?”

Luhan wipes his tears, “Yes. Mr. Oh. Your father.”

“But how...”

“I told you your parents might actually like me,” Luhan beams. They’re finally talking and Sehun’s finally blinking.

“I can’t believe he called you instead of his own son,” Sehun says. His parents do not consider him as their son anymore. Awesome. Can this day get any worse?

Luhan gives him a cheeky smile, “Maybe because he now considers me as his son, too.” He chuckles when he sees Sehun’s red ears. “Are you still mad?”

“Who says I’m mad,” Sehun says before facing the window, avoiding Luhan’s direction.

“Okay, I’ll rephrase it,” Luhan replies. “Are you still jealous?”

Sehun’s breath hitches. He crosses his arms and stays engrossed with the view outside, “Who says I’m jealous.”

Luhan prevents himself from laughing. He scoots closer to pat Sehun’s head and ruffle his hair, “Jiho’s not my type, don’t worry.” When he receives no response, he continues playing with Sehun’s hair, “Your dad asked me what I liked about you earlier.”

Sehun turns to face him at that. The little space between their faces when he faced Luhan catches Sehun on surprise but his expression remains stoic. Steve Perry’s Foolish Heart plays softly from the radio and Sehun wishes it is loud enough to cover the sound of his heart which is apparently going crazy inside his rib cage. God, he’s such a _loser_.

Luhan has a little smile on his face as he continues tousling Sehun’s hair slowly. “I told him you made the best ramens.”

“Tell me you’re joking,” Sehun says.

“I am,” Luhan snickers. He stops his hand and nestles it on the side of Sehun’s face, “I like everything about you.”

The car stops and so does Sehun’s breathing.

Luhan slowly removes his hand from Sehun’s face. They walk silently into their room after paying the driver with Sehun still trying to digest what has happened. Luhan’s touch still lingers on his cheek and it seems like it isn’t planning to go away any sooner.

Sehun closes the door. When he finds for Luhan’s eyes, they are already staring at him. “So...”

“I guess this is where it all ends?” Luhan says.

Sehun nods steadily, “I guess so...”

Luhan smiles, “Thank you for today, Sehun. I really had fun. Your family is lovely.”

Both walk slowly to their own beds, not averting their gazes. “Except Jiho,” Sehun corrects. “Thank you, too, Lu. And sorry if I fucked up.”

Luhan sits and removes his shoes, “I don’t know what’s between you and Jiho but please be easy on yourself. Don’t mind him,” he frowns. “Apology accepted, by the way. Didn’t know you could be like that when you’re jealous.”

“I said I wasn’t jealous.”

Luhan smiles some more, “You were really like my boyfriend there. So manly!” He clears his throat, “ _He’s my boyfriend so if it’s not too much for—_ ”

“Stop,” Sehun says while chuckling after throwing his sock at Luhan who is already dying of laughter.

Luhan sighs after his laugh surpasses, “Hey, I’ll just use the bathroom. Or do you want to use it first?”

“No, you can go first.”

“Okay,” Luhan stands up. “I’m now... going to the bathroom.”

Sehun nods slowly, “I’ll just... scroll through my phone here, yeah.”

“Okay... bye.”

“Bye...”

What the hell is happening. Luhan stares at himself on the mirror. Are they really back to who’s-going-to-use-the-bathroom-first conversations?

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, Sehun is as confused as Luhan. He doesn’t know what he feels. Should he sleep already or watch anime? The clock says 12:45. Sehun decides to do neither.

When Luhan opens the bathroom door, he almost yells when it’s Sehun’s face that welcomes him. He looks like he’s about to vomit anytime. Luhan just stares at him.

Sehun scratches his nape, “Hey, um,” he breathes, “Ramen?”

Luhan has a huge smile on his face.

/

The convenience store staff has a weird look on Sehun when they entered the shop. It’s not his fault that he didn’t have the time to change his clothes, okay. And if there’s anyone who should receive the weird stare between them, it should be Luhan. He is wearing his pajamas again for goodness’ sake.

“Do you have a new favor to ask or something?” Luhan jokes.

Sehun scoffs, “Nah. I only asked you again because you ate my ramen before.”

Luhan chuckles before mumbling, “If I know, the reason why you asked me is because you want to spend time with me.”

Sehun pretends he doesn’t hear it. “Should we finish this beside Han River?”

“I like that idea. Wait,” Luhan says before standing up.

Sehun doesn’t know who does the talking inside his body. He doesn’t know who he is anymore. What’s with Han River, anyway? Why does he suddenly want to stay near it and just do nothing?

When Luhan comes back, he has different food in his hands: banana milks, sausages, and even ice creams. “Is this enough?”

So, is this an unexpected picnic? “More than enough.”

“You sure you don’t want to add anything? My treat!”

“Wow, this is new,” Sehun says. Luhan laughs, “Come on! This only happens once a year!”

Sehun grabs the opportunity, of course. After paying for their food, they immediately sit in front of the river. If Han river is beautiful in the morning, it’s definitely more beautiful when it’s dark.

They don’t talk. Both are too busy admiring the view.

Luhan suddenly speaks, though, “Sehun.”

Sehun turns to look at him, “Hm?”

“Can I borrow your suit? I feel cold.”

Sehun laughs, “That’s what you get with wearing your pajamas outside.” He removes his suit and drapes it over Luhan’s tiny shoulders.

“Shut up. It’s your fault I didn’t get to bring my sweater,” Luhan replies. “Thanks,” he adds.

Sehun opens the lid of his first ice cream for that day, “Mr. Adonis,” he says, making Luhan turn to him, “who is he?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Luhan says which only makes Sehun more curious about it.

“Oh yes, I do,” Sehun laughs.

“Are you really sure you want to know?” There’s a hint of fear in Luhan’s voice and Sehun suddenly feels uncomfortable. He tries to check Luhan’s expression; he’s staring at the floor with a frown on his face.

“Never mind. Don’t answer if you don’t—”

“It’s you.”

“What.”

Luhan finally looks at Sehun, “It’s you, Sehun. We were really classmates in Technical Writing.” He smiles sadly, “I always sat at the back that’s why you didn’t probably notice me.”

Sehun doesn’t know what to say—as usual.

Luhan bites his sausage and faces the river, “You were my biggest crush, you know,” he chuckles. “The moment you first entered the room, I realized that I was already smitten. Gross, I know. But I couldn’t help it!” he complains—like a kid. “I thought it was just a simple, childish crush but look at me now. Two years has passed and it’s still you. It has always been you.”

Their ramens are cold already and Sehun’s heart won’t stop jumping inside his ribcage. He has to pinch his cheek to find out if this is really happening. _It’s real._

He examines Luhan’s face as he tries to take everything that came out from Luhan’s lips. How could he not notice someone as beautiful as this every Technical Writing class? He really is missing on a lot of things.

After a pregnant pause, Sehun finally remembers that he has a tongue, “Lu.”

“I’m sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, Sehun. Don’t worry, after this, I’ll try to stop—”

“It has ended, right? You’ll not pretend as my boyfriend anymore?” Sehun confirms.

Luhan doesn’t know where this is going but answers anyway, “Yeah? Unless an emergency happens…”

Sehun nods, “Great.”

“Why?”

“Because I’d like to date you,” he finds Luhan’s eyes, “for real.”

Luhan’s little mouth parts.

“So… are you interested?” he nervously asks. “I’ll give you my ramen,” he adds.

Much to Sehun’s surprise, Luhan covers his face, “This is bribery, you jerk.”

“Hey, are you crying!?” Sehun says before scooting closer to Luhan to remove his hands on his face.

“I’m not!” Luhan says even though it’s obvious that he is. His hoarse voice is the evidence.

Sehun grabs this opportunity to embrace Luhan. “Jongin’s going to punch me in the face if he finds out that I made you cry.”

“You deserve it,” Luhan says while he wipes away his tears. He eyes Sehun suspiciously, “Do you mean it? The one that you said earlier.”

“Of course, I do.”

“Why?”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow, “What do you mean why? It’s too hard not to fall for you.”

“Why are you suddenly talking like that?” Luhan whines, his face getting redder and redder. “Do you even mean that?”

“Don’t you believe me?” Sehun pouts. “I tried to stop myself at first,” he says. “But now that you told me how you feel about me I think there’s no point at hiding these feelings anymore.”

“That’s really cheesy,” Luhan says.

Sehun groans, “I don’t even know where all of these are coming from.”

“Continue,” Luhan encourages.

“Huh?”

“Tell me more. About your feelings,” Luhan giggles.

Sehun snorts, “You’re enjoying this, huh? Your Mr. Adonis talking about—do not hit me!”

“Only if you stop mentioning that,” Luhan replies.

“All right,” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Well, I don’t know when it began but out of nowhere I just started to space out whenever I looked at you,” he sighs. “And for no particular reason, I always wanted to hold your hand.”

Luhan smiles, “I noticed that. I thought it was still an act.”

“I wish,” Sehun scoffs. “I also liked it when you smile. And when you kept on comforting me when I felt nervous.”

Luhan’s smile just gets wider and wider every time Sehun adds a confession.

“And when I saw you with Jiho, I was really agitated. I didn’t even have the right to get mad because we weren’t even really in a relationship in the first place but? I don’t know? He kept on hitting you and I didn’t like—”

It took Sehun three seconds to realize that they are kissing.

Luhan smiles apologetically after leaving Sehun’s lips, “Sorry, couldn’t help it. Continue.”

“Can you do it again? I forgot to close my eyes.”

Luhan chuckles and wholeheartedly does so. Sehun sighs when he feels it again. Luhan’s lips feel like home and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you,” Sehun finally says, “for real.”

Luhan smiles, “I love you, too, Sehun.” He cups his chin, “I always have and I always will.”

Sehun now knows why black is not his lucky color yesterday; it’s because it’s reserved for today.

/

**Epilogue:**

Chanyeol catches his breath before knocking on Sehun’s door. No one told him Sehun’s place is this far! After three knocks, the door finally opens, revealing a Sehun with a blank expression on his face. “Sorry, we’re closed.”

Chanyeol pretends he didn’t hear it and proceeds to enter the room. He sits on Luhan’s bed while Sehun sits on his. “What do you want?”

“I came to get my shirt back.”

“You came all the way here for that shirt?” Sehun says in disbelief.

Chanyeol frowns, “It’s my favorite shirt.”

“I don’t know where I put it, though,” Sehun admits and Chanyeol feels like crying. “Hold on,” Sehun says before tapping the bathroom door, “Lu, have you seen Chanyeol’s shirt?”

The door’s lock clicks. “What shirt?” Luhan asks after going out of the bathroom.

“The one that you’re wearing right now,” Chanyeol says before standing up. “I give up,” are his final words before walking out.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> whew, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! to the one who sent this prompt in, I wish I didn't fail you ;A; to Z and A, tnx poh sa support HAHA thank you, as well, wfs mods! till next time!


End file.
